


His Other Side

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	His Other Side

I know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking, “Did that guy just fire five shots?” or “Did that guy just fire six shots?” You’re gonna have to ask yourself a question. Do you feel lucky, punk?… That was Clint Eastwood in Dirty Harry. I mean, I know it’s not as effective as my dominant personality, but I feel like there’s…

That short exchange between Penelope and your boyfriend Spencer, that you just happened to overhear (okay you might have been eavesdropping a bit), had been burned into your memory. It sat there, festering, for days while Spencer was occupied by a case, and then Penelope’s Day of the Dead party that you’d been helping her prepare for in the first place.

“Okay, Spence, I’ve gotta ask!” You blurted out. Before you could smack your hand over your mouth, you wished you could take it back. 

Spencer was at the stove, helping you cook dinner for a little later on and now looking very confused. “You have to ask about what? Are you okay? Are we okay?”

Your boyfriend was without a doubt the biggest enigma there was. There were times where he was confident as one could possibly be, and then there was now - he was panicking that maybe he’d done something to fuck up your relationship. “We’re fine, Spence,” you laughed. “It’s about something you said the other day over at Penelope’s place.”

“What did I say?”

For a man with an eidetic memory, he either didn’t remember the exact words (which was possible considering it was a spoken conversation) or he didn’t realize the way you’d taken those words. Somehow that made it even more sexy? You had no idea how that was supposed to make sense, but it did in your head.

“The other day when you were trying to convince her that everyone has a scary side, you went into this whole Clint Eastwood bit, which was adorable by the way,” you rambled, watching as the blush spread to his cheeks. “And anyway, you said you knew it wasn’t ‘as effective as your dominant side,’ and then you got cut off and had to go to work. That’s been sitting in my brain ever since.”

“My dominant side? Oh…Oh! You’re wondering if I meant something by that?”

Now you were the one blushing. Your sex life didn’t venture into the adventurous; that didn’t mean it wasn’t fulfilling - it was more than fulfilling, but the image of Spencer taking control was something you were pretty sure you needed to experience. “Yea…I am. Is that something you’d want to explore?” Your fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt, grazing the slip of skin between his shirt and jeans. 

Spencer tipped your chin up with his finger and ran his lips over yours. “As a matter of fact, yes.”

Without a word, he backed you out of the kitchen and toward the couch. “Wait right here. I have to grab something from the bedroom. When I get back, I expect your clothes to be off.”

He left you in stunned silence and headed toward the bedroom. You heard him rummaging around for something and found your entire body blushing at his words. Instead of questioning where this side of him came from, you disrobed, leaving your outfit in a pile on the floor just in time for Spencer’s return. “You look amazing when you’re aroused.”

“Not so bad yourself-”

Placing his hand over your mouth made your insides tremble more than you wanted to admit. “Did I say you could speak?” You shook your head and he smiled. “No words. Just sounds. Understand?”

Nodding, he used what he brought from the bedroom, a rope you had no idea he had, and tied it around your wrists. “I’m not going to be gentle. Are you okay with that?”

Were you okay with that…? Fuck yea you were okay with that. You felt like your insides were going to fall out. Again, you nodded and allowed him to pull you onto his lap. As his teeth grazed your breasts, his hands moved between your hips and unzipped his jeans. He lifted his hips up and shimmied his jeans down his legs just enough to do what he wanted. Spencer’s eyes were so dark, not in color, but something about them had changed and you wanted to know exactly what that was. Feel everything. 

He latched his teeth over your nipple and tugged your hair back, the sharp sensation shooting downward into your hips, which were rolling against him. “Needy are we?”

A groan was all you could muster in response. This was completely different from everything you’d ever experienced, with him or with anyone else, and it was overwhelming. “I’m going to take you,” he muttered against your skin. His voice was rich but tinged with a sort of joy, like he was grateful to be exploring this side of himself. As he’d said, “The building blocks of the human personality are complex, varied, and multi-faceted. It’s essential to one’s mental health to want to express these hidden personalities, and… it’s just a fact of nature that everybody has one.”

“And I’ll consider myself successful when you’re trembling and moaning above me.”

His cock slid into your heat, thrusting sharply upward and making you cry out. An ‘oh fuck’ left your mouth, but when he questioned you speaking, you stifled yourself again. “This is mine,” he said, touching your pussy as he slid in and out, tugging your hair with each movement. 

As the sensations began to overwhelm you, you started groaning, moaning, grunting, anything that wasn’t an actual word that might convey how you were feeling. “I love to hear you whimper,” he said lowly, “Can you feel how much harder I get when you moan like that?”

That was a yes. Spencer never really had a problem in that area, but this was something altogether different. Attempting to nod, you heard him laugh because you couldn’t actually move as his hand was still tangled in your hair. Your release was just around the corner, the goosebumps prickling your skin, your hair standing on edge and waiting for that final thrust that would make you cry out. 

You gritted your teeth and lost control of the muscles in your body, watching them shake as you came and tried desperately not to speak. One final thrust and Spencer cried out, biting his own lip so hard he nearly drew blood. “I think this is something we need to explore more of, don’t you think?” When he noticed your hesitation, he continued. “You can speak now, love.”

“Oh my fuck, Spence, where did that come from?” You were both sweaty and sticky and out of breath. “Why didn’t you tell me about this side of you sooner?”

Spencer chuckled, his voice turning back to its normal state as he released your hair and brought you to sit in his lap. “It isn’t something that I need all the time like some people, so I never wanted to bring it up just in case you were really against it. I love you too much to let something like that get in the way of us, but now that I know…”

“We can do that more often?” You asked hopefully.

When you stood up, he smacked your butt. “Yes. After dinner,” he said smiling. “And you’re going to have a harder time keeping quiet later than you did just now. I can assure you of that.”

Uh-oh.


End file.
